Typically, alarm systems and telephone systems have been separate systems. The alarm/security systems usually have separate wiring, monitoring, and control systems. Many existing telephony systems utilize telephones that have the components necessary (e.g., a microphone and speaker (acoustic sensor)) to provide the same functionality as existing alarm/security systems. However, most alarm/security systems fail to utilize the existing telephone infrastructure. In addition, current systems fail to utilize all of the capabilities of acoustic sensors. Existing systems fail to fully integrate and display notification messages to occupants and the occupants' responses in relation to a physical location.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,128 discloses a separate alarm system in which occupants in an area can go to a route indicator. The route indicator provides escape route instructions to building occupants. The escape route is determined based on input from sensors. The problem with this system is that it is separate from existing telecommunications systems, it is not interactive with occupants, it fails to use acoustic sensors, and it fails to use physical maps to display interactive information to aid potential emergency responders.
Other systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,674, use a hierarchical map for displaying the status of occupants of a building. The system allows occupants to provide location status during emergency conditions. However, this system fails to leverage existing telecommunications system's acoustic sensors and does not provide an integrated solution for displaying status, notifications, and responses on a physical map.
Patent Application Publication 2005/0244014 discloses using an acoustic sensor in a telephone. This system also discloses sending a notification to a user and receiving a response from the user. However, the system does not disclose an integrated solution for displaying status, notification, and responses on a map. Moreover, the system does not disclose utilizing additional capabilities of acoustic sensors to monitor for events in addition to temperature.